The Statistical Coordinating Center's (SCC) primary functions are to support the collection and analysis of data for the Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium, develop and implement novel statistical methodology to characterize the process of breast cancer screening, provide scientific guidance in the development of publications, and facilitate the use of the BCSC research resource by non-BCSC investigators. The major goals of the Consortium are to provide population-based information on the performance of breast cancer screening in the community, improve the process of tumor detection, examine the role of practice patterns and biological factors on outcomes, and evaluate the efficacy of mammography in reducing breast cancer morbidity and mortality. The SCC will continue to advance the collective work of the BCSC by organizing data collection, management, and analysis. Specifically, over the next five years, the SCC will: (1) facilitate the collection of data that is comparable across sites by maintaining and improving data coding conventions, standardized data collection instruments, and quality control procedures; (2) maintain a data management system that facilitates pooled analyses and rapid development of new projects; (3) conduct pooled statistical analyses; (4) develop and implement novel statistical methods; (5) enhance communication and cooperation among the Consortium members; and (6) facilitate collaboration with non-BCSC Investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable]